SUMMARY We propose to set up a data coordination center to analyze single cell and other molecular data sets generated by Single Cell Opioid Responses in the Context of HIV (SCORCH) and other NIDA-funded HIV and substance use disorder projects. This project will leverage our Neuroscience Multi-Omic Data Archive which will host most of the BRAIN initiative multi-omic data (NeMO Archive; R24MH114788) and represents several key existing resources for data management, integration and web presentation tools developed by the University of Maryland group. The Principle Investigator, Co-investigators, and staff of this project have diverse expertise required to marshall data across the SCORCH project consortium, including experience in data collection from multiple institutions, large-scale quality control and analysis processing capability, familiarity with NIH policy, and direct experience with public archive deposition strategies. Activities will be organized around the NeMO Archive, a data repository that is specifically focused on the storage and dissemination of `omic data from the BRAIN Initiative and related brain research projects. We will utilize a federated model for data storage such that the physical location of data can be distributed between the NeMO local file system, public repositories, and the Broad cloud computing environment. The NeMO-SCORCH data center will be fully consistent with the principles advanced by research community members who are launching resources in next generation NIH data ecosystem. These practices include FAIR Principles, documentation of APIs, data-indexing systems, workflow sharing, use of shareable software pipelines, and centralized storage on cloud-based systems. The information incorporating into the NeMO-SCORCH data center will, in part, enable understanding of 1) genomic regions associated with brain abnormalities and disease; 2) transcription factor binding sites and other regulatory elements; 3) transcription activity; 4) levels of cytosine modification; and 5) histone modification profiles and chromatin accessibility.